Kree Empire (Earth-7642)
The Kree Empire is a major galactic government founded and ruled by the Kree, a scientifically and technologically advanced species from the planet Hala. Possessing very few rival entities, the Kree Empire is one of the most powerful states in the galaxy. Despite this, they were likely devastated when the Yuuzhan vong invaded the universe. History Pre-history The Xorrians Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned the Kree (along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Skrulls and Humans) from their own DNA. The Celestials and the Progenitors Two distinct groups of giant godlike aliens experimented on the early Kree: * The Progenitors experimented on prehistoric Kree, engineering them by using the Primagen (or Prima Materia) Their attempt at turning them into new beings, resulted in the very first race of Inhumans. * The Celestials experimented on ancient Kree, creating the Kree Eternals and the Kree Deviants. The Skrulls A million years ago, a race of humanoid reptiles called the Skrulls came upon prehistoric Hala. At that time the Skrulls were a largely peaceful space-faring race, and they set about educating the natives to the point where they could join their trading empire. However, Hala was home to two equally intelligent races, the Kree and the Cotati. The Skrulls proposed a test to determine the worthier race between the Kree and the Cotati. Taking members of both races to a distant planetoid in another galaxy, the Blue Area of the Earth's Moon, the Skrulls created an arena and bid the two races to use the resources they had to create something of worth. The Skrulls then left. The Kree constructed a magnificent city known as the Blue City, while the Cotati created a beautiful garden. A year later the Skrulls returned to judge the two races and found the Cotati's accomplishment the worthier. Enraged, the Kree killed the Skrulls and the Cotati and seized the Skrulls' star-ship. They used the ship to return to their native planet, then set about deciphering the technology of the star-ship. Within a hundred years of acquiring interstellar technology from the Skrulls, the Kree empire began to spread throughout the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Kree-Skrull War The Kree launched an attack upon the Skrull Empire and the peaceful Skrulls were again forced to become warlike to defend themselves. The Kree-Skrull War would continue for hundreds of thousands of years. At the same time the Cotati on Hala were almost driven to extinction by the Kree. However, a small handful of Kree, the pacifist Priests of Pama, hid and kept safe a group of Cotati. Eventually these Kree began worshiping the Cotati that they had kept sheltered. To further hide and keep them safe, the priests relocated the surviving Cotati throughout the universe. During one of their wars, the Kree Empire experimented on species on different planets in order to create slave-soldiers to help them in their war. While most of these experiments failed, they succeeded on the planet Earth and became Inhumans. However this project was abandoned when the Kree government was overthrown by the Supreme Intelligence. Eventually, the Supreme Intelligence came to be worshiped and an organized religion built up around. In the distant past, a symbiote was discovered by Kree explorers, who speculated it was being shunned due to cognitive defects and decided to harvest it for further study. The symbiote was eventually bonded to a soldier named Tel-Kar, and underwent months of training alongside him before they were dispatched to fight in the Kree-Skrull War, acting as a deep-cover spy, saboteur, and assassin. The symbiote was separated from Tel-Kar while rescuing Kree refugees - its memories of him erased in the process - and was marooned on a planet when the refugees' ship crash-landed. 4th century BC Along with other Kree Eternals, Ard-Con journeyed through space and traveled to Earth 4000 years ago. After being mistaken for Gods by the Celts, all Kree Eternals soon left, save for Ard-Con who lived there for a millennium, but was soon imprisoned by Tantalus. 2nd century BC In 200 B.C. A great Greek inventor, Archimedes utilized his intellect to build the Colossus of Rhodes, a massive mechanical construct with which he defended Rhodes against a Kree Sentry, defeating the Sentry, but at the cost of the Colossus of Rhodes.] Modern Age The Fantastic Four's unwary awakening of the long-dormant Sentry, alerted the Kree to Earth's advanced state of evolution. The Sentry's destruction brought the Kree official Ronan the Accuser, with the intent of passing judgment on those who "murdered" the outpost guard; his own defeat increased Kree scrutiny of Earth.19 The Supreme Intelligence sent a group of soldiers on a secret mission to Earth commanded Yon-Rogg. Mar-Vell was sent undercover to infiltrate human society. He took the identity of Dr. Walter Lawson a recently deceased N.A.S.A. scientist. Yon-Rogg was jealous of Mar-Vell and Una and tried to kill him while on Earth. An Aakon force battled a Kree contingent led by Captain Marvel and Yon-Rogg on the dark side of the Moon. Both sides suffered losses and the Aakon escaped. The Earth's importance as a strategic beachhead became apparent when the Justice Avengers became involved in the latest round of Kree-Skrull hostilities. The Skrull were revealed to have been infiltrating human society in an effort to control America's political infrastructure, using their shape-shifting abilities to replace key political figures. In the meantime, the Kree were reestablishing cultural ties with the Inhumans, ostensibly for the purpose of technological exchange, although their true intentions turned out to be far more sinister. At this point, Captain Marvel, former hero of the Kree Empire, approached the Avengers with evidence that renegade elements within the Kree Hierarchy (led by Ronan the Accuser) were planning to 'erase' humanity through the use of exotic technology. This particular scheme was foiled by Marvel and the Avengers but it proved to be only the tip of the iceberg. As the war escalated and Earth's position became increasingly precarious, the original Avengers (including Thor, Iron Man and Captain America) were recalled to active service after a Skrull scouting party (led by interstellar menace the Super-Skrull) managed to abduct Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. The Skrull also attempted to destroy the Inhumans' Great Refuge with a nuclear-level incendiary device, but failed when the Avengers intervened. This was the group's first inkling that an interplanetary war was being fought over possession of the Earth. During the ensuing conflict, the Skrull took his prisoners back to the Skrull homeworld, leaving the remaining Avengers to pick up the pieces and reform their tattered forces. The conflict worsened when the Avengers began to understand the scale of the war erupting all around them. Setting off in pursuit of their kidnapped allies, they discovered a vast 'Skrull' armada en route to devastate the planet Earth; an equivalent Kree fleet poised to annihilate the Skrulls; and a full-scale insurrection breaking out between the Supreme Intelligence and Ronan the Accuser. All sides were determined to either invade or decimate the Earth in order to prevent it falling into the 'wrong' hands. Led by Thor, Iron Man and the Vision, the Avengers launched an attack on the Skrull flagship, somehow managing to turn back the fleet after a desperate battle (during which Goliath was deemed to be MIA and presumed dead). The war came to a close when the Supreme Intelligence managed to bring Rick Jones into his presence. The Supreme Intelligence had been usurped by Ronan the Accuser, but (as he explained to Rick in retrospect), he was still capable of channelling his powers through an agent. While the Supreme Intelligence cared little for the fate of Earth and its inhabitants, he recognized that the Kree-Skrull war was futile, and temporarily altered Rick's DNA to release his 'full evolutionary potential.' Armed with godlike powers, Rick literally froze both Kree and Skrull forces in mid-stride, allowing the Supreme Intelligence to re-establish control over his people and bring the war to a halt. The effort proved too much for Rick's fragile human physiology; as he collapsed lifeless to the floor, the Supreme Intelligence teleported the remaining Avengers to his side to witness his grim sacrifice. The irony was not lost on the assembled heroes, who reflected that a frail teenaged boy had succeeded where all of their collective might had failed. The final act in the cosmic tragedy was played out by Captain Marvel, who - understanding the debt owed by all of them - agreed to merge his life-force with Rick's body, bringing the boy back from the brink of death at the cost of his own existence. New Kree-Skrull War At several points in the years after the end of the first Kree-Skrull War hostilities were said to have broken out again between the two empires. It is unclear how serious these conflicts were though they were often referred to as "wars".[citation needed] The most significant of these instances came when the Skrulls lost their ability to shapeshift, and a Skrull Warlord provoked new hostilities. During this war, the Supreme Intelligence was incapacitated by the Silver Surfer who removed the Soul Gem which the creature used to maintain peaceful balance between its blue and pink Kree components. Afterwards, Nenora, a Skrull spy in the guise of a high ranking Kree official, took command of the Kree empire. The war ended with Nenora being exposed as a Skrull. Leadership of the Kree was assumed for a time by an alien named Clumsy Foulup. Kree-Federation War Not long after the conflicts with the Skrull ended, the Kree again found themselves embroiled in a war, this time with the United planet the war lasted Until 2014, However the war and was engineered by the Skrulls and The Avengers of Earth became involved in the conflict and their involvement (primarily between the Vision and Wonder Man) inadvertently set off a chain of events which led to a Nega-Bomb being detonated in Neutral space. The bomb explosion, in which negative energy was released into space causing an extremely powerful explosive and radioactive reaction, devastating Thousands of Neutral worlds, and Eventually this Also reactivated the Manhunters, and led to The Manhunters going on a rampage. Hostilities were finally ceased when the Manhunters attacked the Sh'iar Empire. A peace treaty was in place by 2014. Old hatreds continued to run deep however: rioting broke out across the Kree Empire when the treaty was signed, and one general, Galen Kor, was so consumed by his hatred of the United planets and the Xandarians in particular that he made a pact with Darksied, in order to exterminate the world. Chief of state Winema Wazzo called the Kree Ambassador, requesting assistance against Galen, or at the very least, a statement condemning the murderous actions of the wayward general, who was technically acting in violation of Kree law. The Ambassador ignored the request. Galen would eventually be brought to justice by the Guardians of the Galaxy, but because Galen was such a decorated figure in the Empire, the Guardians were marked as high profile targets and declared enemies of the Kree. Ironically, the Guardians of the Galaxy saved Hala from being assimilated by the Celestial Ego only a few months later. Destruction of Hala With the resurgence of the Black Vortex, a powerful item capable of unleashing the cosmic potential of whoever used it, the Kree attempted to destroy it. The Supreme Intelligence sent Ronan and the Accuser Corps to take it from their current possessors, the cosmically enhanced Gamora, Martian Manhunter, Beast and Angel. In retaliation, the three cosmically-enhanced beings assaulted Hala. The Accuser Corps tried to fight off their attackers, but were notably overpowered. After being denied by the Supreme Intelligence to use the power of the Black Vortex to fight back, Ronan the Accuser disobeyed him, and submitted to its power, ensuring a successful defense for the Kree homeworld, and forcing Gamora, Beast, and Angel to flee after the latter was knocked down. Culture Religions Supreme Intelligence As the Kree prized science and rational thought, they created a living God to those ideals: the Supreme Intelligence.worship of that creature was made the Kree official state religion. The afterlife of the Kree is the [[Etherplex]. Others An Kree Army officer and his crew once prayed to the "Gods of Pama". The prayer ended this way: "...and consign you to the gods of Pama, for your having died valiantly in battle... a death that the Kree appreciate above anything else. So say we all".4 Korath the Pursuer once made an omen to Gardar, possibly a Kree god. The government allowed the Universal Church of Truth to erect temples throughout the Kree Empire, including on Kree-Lar. Some Kree also gathered into secret sects of Cotati worshipers. The creators of the Kree, the Progenitors, have been called gods of the Kree, in the same way that the Kree have been called gods to the Inhumans. Languages The Kree language exist in different versions, including at least ancient Imperial Kree. * Please find here our Kree Dictionary. Arts The Kree had an Era of Symbolism in their history of theatre Notable Kree Imperials * Kree Emperor * Supreme Intelligence * Kree Ambassador * Zarek * Ronan the Accuser † * Korath the Pursuer † * Yon-Rogg * Minn-Erva * Att-Lass * Bron-Char * Taryan * Kasius † * Sinara † * Vicar † * Maston-Dar † * Hek-Sel † * Faulnak † * Kree Doctor † * Kree Watch Commander † * Vin-Tak * G.H. † * Two Kree Reapers †